24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Davis (Day 5)
Second Davis I have another Davis who appeared in Day 1 4:00am-5:00am working at Van Nuys Police Station. Where should I put him under? -WarthogDemon 17:57, 17 May 2006 (UTC) : Check out the Manual of Style for information on how to disambiguate. --Proudhug 18:05, 17 May 2006 (UTC) I noticed Proudhug moved this page to Davis (CTU) but then it was moved back. Why is this? I think it should be moved again to "Davis (CTU)" to distinguish between him and the Secret Service agent. Comp25 03:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : You can check out the thread where we reached consensus on this here. If you look in this character's Page History, you can see the edit summary where I pointed out where to find this discussion. In short, Proudhug himself had the idea and gave me permission for the move, and I definitely agreed. Because the other Davis has the initial "D.", we don't use more specific disambig tags. We would do what you recommend if the Secret Service agent was only known as "Davis", but we found out his initial. 04:59, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Bill mentioned a "Davis" in Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm while Jack chasing Ostroff. That Davis checked the sub-level B of CTU building so he could be a security guard or a field agent. My question is:Were all the field agents outside the CTU building? -William.Y.Fremont 10:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I think a lot of field agents were out thanks to Bierko's hospital diversion, but some would still be at CTU. I think it's feasible that your Davis is the same as this guy - a field agent sent to apprehend Ostroff, who got out of the building in time. But it's hard to be certain about that, so perhaps another Davis page is necessary. I personally would be in favour of adding the information to this article and assuming they're the same guy, but I know we have to be pretty strict about assumption, so it's a tough one. Perhaps Blue Rook can help!--Acer4666 18:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: Was this 6-7pm Davis seen or heard or none of the above? :::: If he was mentioned-only: then saying it's him, or, saying it's not him are both assumptions, it seems. But in little matters like this, it helps to pick the one that is less of a stretch. My vote goes for it being the same guy. This would make him mentioned in 6-7pm but it wouldn't affect his appearances if there was no live audio or visual. 02:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :: We should definitely put them on the same page. Yes it is a bigger assumption to say they're different characters than the same. But a BGIN note about the possibility of them being different would be appropriate, of course. --proudhug 03:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::That Davis was mentioned-only. But I think that Davis was probably a security guard and a member of Mac's team. --William.Y.Fremont 03:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC)